


Showering In Hawaii.

by httpsjade



Series: The Owl House Fics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Dirty Talk, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Honeymoon, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Somewhat Rough Sex, THEY ARE AGED UP!, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsjade/pseuds/httpsjade
Summary: Luz and Amity are away on their honeymoon, Luz wants to take a shower while Amity is trying to go out.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Showering In Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: These are aged-up characters! All of my smuts are are aged-up characters.
> 
> I might delete this story later...it's a test run...
> 
> They aren't actually in specific location for this but I got the idea of the title from a song.
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, also I'm planning on making some fluff with these two.

"Luz?" Amity called as she was looking around for her newly-wedded wife. She checked the bedroom, she checked the kitchen, she checked almost all the rooms except for the bathroom. She saw Luz take off her shirt, then her bra, "There you are!"

Scaring the Latina woman, Luz turned around to Amity; Sheepishly giggling. Luz kept on taking off her clothes as Amity stared, she knew how to get Amity and this was it. Luz then looked back at Amity while holding the waistbands of her undergarments, she smirked seeing how Amity was blushing at the sight of her.

"Luz, can you wait to..take..a shower." Amity said as she watched Luz played with her undergarments. "I want...to go...outside."

"Why?" Luz asked "Why not just stay with me?". Luz wasn't looking at Amity as she started to talk, but she wanted to play around with Amity...She liked a certain side of Amity when they are having sex.

Amity started to sulk and roll her eyes, she knows Luz was trying to make her stay. She isn't in the mood for a shower, couldn't Luz waited until later on? Amity wanted to see the ocean, she wanted to hold hands with Luz under the sunset but Luz always had other plans for everything.

Luz pulled down her undergarments tossed them behind her, it almost flung on Amity's face but Amity moved in anger. The Latina walked in the shower, she sighs in pleasure; "This water feels amazing! You sure you don't want to join in?"

Amity grumbled in response as she said 'no' seeing Luz shrugged, Amity thought that it was the end of it but Luz hadn't something in mind to get Amity to come and slide those glass windows and fuck her.

Luz started to coy things like dropping the soap and looking back at Amity, showing off her glorious walls. But then Amity would look away and just sit and cross her arms.

She rolled her eyes as she looked around, she tried to think about what could get Amity's attention and she had that special light bulb popped over her head.

Luz lifted her left leg and placed it on the edge of the shower corner, as she only moved her right leg a little to the side. Amity looked again to see what her wife was doing, her eyes widened at the sight. Luz had her legs spread apart as she started to touch herself, looking at Amity through the clear glass windows of the shower.

The Latina touched her nub as she she placed a breast in her hand, she moaned quietly as she started to go faster. Amity still looked at Luz but she still wanted to go outside, Luz knew to take it another step in trying to get Amity to come in.

" _Amity_ " Luz moaned as she had her eyes squeezed shut, rubbing her nub fast as she started to shake a little. Amity looked at Luz started to feel a energy rushed to her, she started to get closer to Luz as she continued to moan Amity's name.

The Latina started to moan more stuff about Amity, but one got to Amity; Luz said something...like she was dreaming.

"Amity..." Luz moaned "Please...fuck me."

The 25 year old looked at her wife, slowly walking over to the shower, waiting for Luz to say more.

"I want you to pull my hair...I want you to make me whine..."

Amity started to trail her hand down to her tights, she started rubbing the fabric that was over her clit.

"I want you to make me look...into your eyes as I'm eating you..."

The green haired girl, started to get frustrated as she saw Luz, she really was caught in Luz's trap.

"Please, I want to fuck you...with a strap on...as you moan my name..."

"Fuck it" Amity said as Luz opened her eyes, being shocked at Amity. "I'm coming in there, Luz."

Luz smiled as she continued to rub herself, watching Amity get undressed.

The green-haired girl finally got undressed as she walked in the shower room where Luz was on the floor pleasuring herself.

"So you said you wanted me to pull your hair?" Amity said, she was a little shocked at Luz for expressing that she loved rough sex. "And you want to fuck me with a strap on?"

"Yes...ma'am" Luz said looking up at Amity, while sitting on the floor. Shower water sprinkling on top on them, water running down on their skin. Amity smirked as she looked at Luz, the Latina was confused on what to do; She looked at Amity as she did dog eyes.

Amity looked down at her still smirking as she petted Luz's head and pushed forward, taking Luz's head and placing it between her legs.

Luz was shocked as she didn't know that Amity was going to do that, she thought Amity was going to be soft and like chilled and just teased each other like it was the first time when they was new to these kinds of things.

But the brown skin girl complied as she looked up at Amity and started to lick her nub, she placed her hands on both of her wife's legs, to prevent Amity hitting her.

Luz rubbed Amity's left leg has she continued to look at Amity's reaction as she tried to do different things to Amity.

"Please...don't tease..." Amity moaned as she bite her lips and held Luz's head.

Luz knows that if she licks the nub, Amity would take a while to cum but if she sucks it then Amity would come faster.

"Sorry... _Mi amor_ I can't do that" Luz said, trying to awaken something in Amity.

Amity realizes that she usually tops in the relationship, so she pulled Luz by the hair and kissed her.

"Please...no _don't_ tease me" Amity said as she was grappling Luz's brown hair. Luz moaned as she went back to pleasuring Amity.

She then placed her tongue inside of Amity's walls, as her right hand then circled Amity's clit...she wanted Amity to last long but not to long.

Amity grabbed Luz's left hand and placed it on her breast, Luz closed her eyes as she focused more on pleasuring Amity. Luz removed her right hand from Amity's nub as she started to suck on it.

Amity took a intake breath, as she rubbed her body against Luz's mouth, Luz made a shocked gasp against Amity's clit which made Amity moaned a bit. Luz widened her eyes as she continued to go harder. Sucking the pink nub like it was the most important thing to her, Amity kept on with her motion edging onto Luz's lips.

"Fuck, Luz!" Amity moaned as she held Luz's head more tightly. "Please don't fucking stop."

Amity's moans turned into screams as Luz continued to suckle on the pink nub, Luz's final three suckles made Amity climax in seconds.

The green haired girl's legs jolted a bit, hitting Luz in the face. She (Luz) didn't mind at all though. Amity was breathing heavily as she was getting over her afterglow, still seeing that Luz wasn't finished.

"Luz, can you please get me the strap on~" Amity cooed as she saw Luz's naked body get up from the floor and walked out of the shower. Amity couldn't stop and smirk at Luz's body after she left, the way her body moves as she is leaving the bathroom and the way she looks as she is coming back, the mounds of pubic hair that Amity really loves.

Luz handed her the toy as she was confused on what was going on, Amity placed a hand on Luz's shoulder and turned her around so Luz could be staring at the walls.

"Place your hand on the wall, Luz" Amity whispered, Luz did was she said and placed her hand on top.

Amity pulled Luz's bottom back closer to her, Luz widened her eyes as she heard Amity putting on the buckle of the toy. Luz would admit she has never been fucked my a strap-on, that was usually Amity's type of thing.

"Wait, Amity!" Luz said, Amity stopped her tracks and saw her wife turned to her face. Luz didn't really say anything but placed herself in between Amity's legs once again. "You forgot to tell me to do this."

Luz took the purple silicone shaft and placed it in between her lips, as she started to suck on it. Amity places her hands on the brown girl's head and pushes Luz down of the toy.

She started to deepthroat the thing while Amity couldn't stop staring, "Luz stop sucking and please just let me fuck the shit out of you..."

"Okay, Amity." She said "Just please be gentle, Mi amor~"

With that Luz went back to where she was originally placed and push back against Amity. Amity grabbed Luz once more and slowly placed the toy into Luz's folds, Luz gasped at the feeling of the tip entering her. Amity pushed more further down into Luz until she felt like it was enough, she then held onto Luz's cheeks and pushed them back and forth on top of her toy.

Luz let a whimper, Amity knew that she had to continue. She placed her hands on Luz's hips and started to jam the toy into her wife's folds more nastily then before, Amity started to be rough with Luz.

Luz enjoying the feeling of the silicone shaft hitting her special spot, she leaned her head back as Amity took that advantage and grabbed Luz's brown locks and pulled her head back. Amity started to kiss her girlfriend while pausing in between kisses to moan, they would still keep their lips on each other but moan in each other's mouth.

Amity pushes more deeper into Luz as they continued to stare in each other's eyes and kiss, Luz whispered to Amity 'slap my ass'. Which made Amity shocked a bit but then complied, leaving a red mark on Luz's cheek as she moaned every time Amity slapped her cheek and left a mark.

Luz knew a thing would start getting to Amity and it was dom/sub talk, mostly dirty talk. Luz loved it when Amity use to beg her how badly she wanted to get fucked by the toy or how Amity loved it when Luz calls herself a 'bad girl' during bed and that she 'needs to get punished'.

"I'm a bad girl, Amity" Luz moaned looking at Amity with her cat eyes "I need to get punished, I forced you to be in the shower...I'm such a bad girl"

Amity's other hand was placed on Luz's neck, she didn't fully choke her...she just grabbed it...

"Yeah..." Amity huffed "I wanted to fucking go outside, hold your hand, and look at the fucking sunset but no! That couldn't happen could it."

"Yes, Amity." Luz moaned "It couldn't, I'm such a slut, I wanted you to fuck me so bad I didn't care about your feelings."

Amity kissed Luz as she continued to fuck her with the purple shaft, Luz started to clench against the walls. Her wife kept on slapping her ass while Luz kept on calling herself a 'slut' and a 'bad girl', it drove Amity wild.

"Please punish me, please give me what I want...I'll promise I'll be good next time" Luz said in between moans, Amity kept on thrusting as she kissed Luz wanting to let go to hear her wife act like her pawn but then wanting to keep on kissing her forever like it was their last day together.

"Fuck!" Luz said "Right there! Fuck my inside up! Amity, I'm your little pawn...please fuck me harder!"

Amity swallowed a bit, Luz was close and she felt it, she heard Luz's looped moans as Amity moved her arm around Luz's waist and rubbed her nub.

"Yes! Amity! Please! Yes just like tha..." Luz moaned as words aren't coming out of her mouth anymore.

Amity continued to thrust inside of her wife until Luz grabbed the back of Amity's head and pulled it into her nape.

"Fuck" Luz said breathlessly as she jolted, Amity was breathing heavily too as she removed the toy from Luz's folds and threw it on the shower floor.

"Let's actually take a shower and go to bed alright?" Amity said as Luz nodded innocently.

\---

"Your the fucking worst" Amity moaned as Luz was rubbing her folds, Amity's hand was linked to Luz's forearm...mainly the arm that was rubbing Amity's clit.

"I love you too" Luz said as she kissed Amity on the lips "And besides it's our honeymoon we need to have to most sex during this trip than when we are at home."

"F-fuck! Your right!" Amity moaned as she clenched onto Luz's arm.

"Plus we get to do whatever you want once we get home, deal?"

"Deal!"


End file.
